


Sleepy cuddles

by SlingShotMalone



Category: Something Rotten! - Kirkpatrick/Kirkpatrick/O'Farrell
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, One-Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlingShotMalone/pseuds/SlingShotMalone
Summary: A cute oneshot inspired by a concept posted by @BabyBlueBetts on tumblr.
Relationships: Nigel Bottom/William Shakespeare
Kudos: 14





	Sleepy cuddles

Nigel loved writing. I mean he obviously did. Otherwise he wouldn’t write. There was just a small issue with this. Nigel tended to overwork himself when he got sucked into his work. He also normally lost track of the time when he got sucked into his work. Right now it was 3 AM and Nigel was still writing. 

He had come up with the idea for the story yesterday- or technically the day before yesterday. He had been writing for nearly two days now. Will was obviously worried about his boyfriend, yet no matter how many times he went to Nigel and told him to take a break the man was just far too stubborn for his own good.

As 4 Am approached Will’s worry only increased. He wasn’t even in his own bed at the moment, he was pacing the halls outside of nigels office. Once he finally was done and decided that Nigel really needed this break he busted open the doors. He expected to see Nigel, hunched over, quill in hand but instead he was face down, quill sitting on the side of the desk. With soft snores coming from his partially open lips. 

Will stopped for a moment to appreciate how cute the shorter man was. At first he considered waking Nigel but then ultimately decided to do something better. He carefully made his way behind Nigels desk and, as gently as he could he placed a hand under Nigels knees and one behind his back. He gently lifted him up and walked out of the room with the dark haired man’s head resting against his chest. 

He’s lucky he didn’t completely close their bedroom door because otherwise there would be no way to open it. He moved the door open some more with his foot and walked into their room. He lifted the covers and softly placed him on the bed. He then changed into his pajamas and joined Nigel in the bed. 

The smaller man opened his eyes slightly and moved so he was closer to Will and he gently wrapped his arms around Will’s waist. Will smiled softly at the smaller man and he too gently wrapped his arms around Nigel almost protectively. He then leaned down slightly and softly kissed the top of his head.


End file.
